


Замыслил я побег...

by R2R



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV First Person, What-If, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, в которой Генри в свои десять лет так и не решился отыскать Эмму.<br/>Alternative universe where Henry hadn't find Emma when he was eleven. Now he's 14, and Emma-less Storybrooke is no fun at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Замыслил я побег...

Надо было сбежать из долбаного Сторибрука, когда мне было десять.  
  
Сейчас мне четырнадцать. Жизнь дерьмо.  
Мне нельзя об этом ни с кем говорить, а то снова посадят на таблетки.  
  
Я должен притворяться, что всё вокруг нормально.  
  
Впервые я понял, что дело нечисто, когда пошёл в школу. Мои друзья остались в детском саду, а я пошёл в школу. Потому что я вырос, а они нет.  
В саду мы играли вместе. Было весело. Мы строили замки из песка, возили машинки. Ещё, помню, разучивали какие-то там дурацкие песенки, лепили птичек из пластилина.  
  
Они всё ещё там. Все они. До единого. Лепят птичек. Раскрашивают картинки цветными карандашами.  
  
В шесть лет, в школе, нас учили читать. Только я уже умел читать, сам научился, по вывескам и всяким штукам.  
Мисс Бланшард, училка младших классов, похвалила меня и разрешила вместо азбуки читать книжку про Питера Пэна, если буду вести себя хорошо и не шуметь.  
Тогда я ещё не понимал, напрочь не врубался, почему мои друзья из детсада не пошли в школу. Я спрашивал и маму, и Мэри Маргарет, и они обе сказали - это потому, что я вырос, а те дети ещё не выросли.  
Нормальный ответ, да?  
  
А потом, через год, снова оказалось, что я, на хрен, вырос, а мои одноклассники нет. Я единственный, кто переходил из класса в класс. Я единственный, у кого молочные зубы выпали и выросли постоянные. У меня одного здесь были фотографии со времён, когда я был младенцем в подгузниках, и лет до десяти. Потом они все куда-то делись. Мать, поди, от них избавилась.  
  
Дальше стало только хуже.  
  
Взрослые уже не отвечали на мои вопросы так, будто всё в порядке.  
Они отвечали так, будто я не в порядке. Будто я спрашиваю что-то стрёмное, о чём болтать нельзя. Запрещённое. Они словно ожидали от меня, что я заткнусь, как все вокруг. Буду ходить по улицам со счастливой рожей и стеклянными глазами. Делать вид, будто так и надо. Молчать о том, что вижу.  
А когда я не смог - я не умел врать, совсем зелёный был шкет, мне казалось, что ложь застревает у меня в горле или встаёт как долбаная кирпичная стена перед глазами - я разозлился, я орал и швырялся тем, что под руку попало.  
Понятно, меня усмирили, сводили к доктору и прописали таблетки. Тогда я ещё не умел притворяться, будто их глотаю, и глотал на самом деле.  
  
Мне было десять, когда я нашёл свою биомать через интернет.  
Надо было всё бросить и уехать, найти её, а я испугался. Никто не посадил бы меня на автобус без долбаного билета, значит, надо было спереть у Регины денег и врать кассиру, почему я еду один. А я не мог врать, совсем. И если ехать автостопом, тоже пришлось бы врать.  
Да я ещё прочитал, что родился в тюрьме. Что моя био была малолетней преступницей. И не решился поехать. Струсил.  
Я был тот ещё дурак. Дурак и трус.  
  
Как-то мы с матерью поругались, крепко, и я ей всё выложил - про то, что я ей не родной, про то, что найду своих настоящих родителей.  
Она мне тогда и сказала - да, моя биологическая мамаша была подростком-правонарушителем. И бросила меня сразу после рождения. Отдала на усыновление с условием, что я больше никогда в её жизни не объявлюсь. Такие дела.  
  
Тогда я ещё не особо въезжал, что не надо выбалтывать всё, о чём знаешь.  
Этот хренов городишко быстро учит держать рот на замке, что правда - то правда.  
  
В двенадцать я уже неплохо соображал, что к чему. Научился говорить правильные вещи, слез с таблеток. В школе вёл себя тихо. Я не мог себя заставить с кем-то подружиться, они же как хреновы зомби. Или куклы пластиковые. Живые, тёплые, но от этого только хуже. Если бы они были как разлагающиеся трупы, я бы знал, что с ними не так.  
Я никому не мог объяснить, в чём вся хрень. Если бы я всерьёз попробовал связаться с кем-то из внешнего мира, мигом всплыло бы про нервный срыв и таблетки, и дело кончилось бы в психушке.  
В психушку неохота.  
  
Мать спрашивает, нравятся ли мне девчонки. Да с хрена ли?  
Они ничего так, некоторые. Может, и нравятся.  
Но я же буду становиться старше, правильно? А они-то нет. Я могу с ними целоваться, гулять под ручку. Молочные коктейли им покупать. Потом они навсегда останутся в долбаном восьмом классе, а я буду с теми, кто сейчас в девятом? А потом со взрослыми тётками, так? Никто никогда не уезжает из Сторибрука. Никто не умирает. Никто не рождается. Когда ты пять, десять лет подряд встречаешь на улице женщину, она всегда с пузом, и всегда беременна одним и тем же ребёнком - это хуже зомби. Она-то думает, что всё круто!  
  
"Здравствуй, Генри!"  
Да-да, здравствуй, Эшли.  
  
Я настоящий, а они нет. Они как песня в наушниках, которая крутится по кругу - в ней время как бы идёт, правильно? Только потом всё сначала. У нас никогда нет следующего трека.  
  
Я наблюдал за людьми. Складывал факты у себя в голове. Я нормальный. Это город сошёл с ума, а я нормальный.  
  
Я единственный, кто состарится здесь и умрёт. На городском кладбище есть могилы. Но ни одной новой могилы, никто не умирает! Только я умру. Интересно, что сделает моя мать - заведёт себе нового младенца? Или она заведёт его пораньше, когда я уже не смогу по возрасту сойти за её сына?  
  
В десять лет я искал подтверждение, что я нормальный, в сказках. В двенадцать - в киношках. Я взял в видеопрокате, наверное, тысячу фильмов, старых и новых.  
  
Никто нигде не живёт так, как мы. А если и живёт - то в фильмах ужасов. И, наоборот, все живут так, как мы - в книжках все истории записаны раз навсегда, в фильмах всё прокручивается одинаково, сколько их ни смотри.  
  
Но сейчас мне не десять. Я могу уехать. Я научился врать. Я накопил немного денег. У меня есть адрес моей био, можно всё-таки её найти. А если нет - так нет. Я просто хочу свалить из этого долбаного городишки.  
  
Вот только загляну кое-куда. И пока-пока, Сторибрук.


End file.
